


Teaching moments

by insertfandomname



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, F/M, Female Negan, Gen, POV Rick, idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9648176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertfandomname/pseuds/insertfandomname
Summary: “Just stay away from Mr Monroe. He still hates you.” The feeling is more than mutual. Those poor children having to deal with Spencer. “But do stop by at Coach Negan's class.”That's surprising. All Rick heard about the new PE teacher is a comment made to Sofia while she was over last week. He was hovering in the door between living room and kitchen, trying to get some information about his son's life. He's not proud about it, but the only answer he got when asking Carl about school was Ugh, whatever.“The only teacher you want me to meet is your gym teacher?”





	

As if he doesn't have enough to do as it is. “Do I have to go?”

Rick isn't sure when Carl started responding to everything he says with an eye-roll. It's terribly annoying but it could be worse. He thinks. After the last year they had, Rick is happy that Carl is just the epitome of a moody teenager. He could have turned to drugs, crime or god knows what. Rick can live with a little attitude.

“You don't have to, but you probably should.” Rick is pretty sure he hears an implied _show some interest_.

How long until Carl forgives him? Rick wouldn't blame him if the answer is never. “Sure, are there any teachers I should prioritize. Favorite ones or ones for AP classes?”

“I don't care. Just show up so that the teachers and other parents stop asking me how you're doing.”

Of course. Here Rick thought Carl wants him to show more interest in his education, but Carl just wants people to stop bothering him. Not that he can blame him. This nosy town with its nosy inhabitants. Maybe they should move. New beginnings where nobody knows their past and problems.

“Just stay away from Mr Monroe. He still hates you.” The feeling is more than mutual. Those poor children having to deal with Spencer. “But do stop by at Coach Negan's class.”

That's surprising. All Rick heard about the new PE teacher is a comment made to Sofia while she was over last week. He was hovering in the door between living room and kitchen, trying to get some information about his son's life. He's not proud about it, but the only answer he got when asking Carl about school was _Ugh, whatever_.

“The only teacher you want me to meet is your gym teacher?”

“I don't want you anywhere near the Coach, but _Your parents better show up on Thursday if they love you. Who doesn't show their face later on has no right to complain when I inevitably cut you from whatever team you decide to join_.”

Impressionist can obviously be crossed out from Carl's future job prospects. There is no way anyone talks like that. “Your teacher said that?”

“With a lot more cursing.”

“What?”

“Whatever. I'm gonna play with Judith.”

Calling after him won't help for Carl to come back so he doesn't. Although he has some questions about this new teacher. Probably it is better to wait until tomorrow to meet the guy. Rick thought Carl didn't like him, but if he is still willing to join a club under him he can't be that bad. Until now Carl wasn't that interested in sports. Maybe the cursing, that he hopes isn't real, is a way to bond with the children.

~~~~~~~~~~~

He hasn't even stepped into the building yet. Standing on the parking lot and he is already confronted with whispers and empathetic glances. Why exactly did he decide to come? To be the great attraction of the evening.

Come over! Take a look at pathetic Rick Grimes. Sheriff's deputy, coma patient, small town medical miracle, widower, single dad and overall mental case.

Since the first one to walk towards him is Pete Anderson he turns to get back in the car and drive home. Carl can do his own work to get on the random sports team he is planning on joining.

“You are better not leaving.”

Thank god! “No, I just forgot...” Rick doesn't bother finishing the excuse. Carol wouldn't buy it anyway.

“Hello Grimes.” The only good thing to have Anderson bother him now, is that the night can only get better after this. “How are you doing these days?”

“Better than you I imagine. We see you inside,” Carol safes him from having to interact with him, “since it can't be avoided.”

She links arms with Rick and pulls him towards the school. “What an ass. Which teachers are you gonna check out?”

“I'm not sure.” He should have taken a better look at the time schedule. “Carl wants me to go to the PE teacher at 7:30. Otherwise I was gonna wing it.”

“Stick with me. Sofia and Carl are in the same classes.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

Along the evening Rick realized two things. First high school still sucks. Even for a parent. And secondly he is the least prepared here. Carol and a lot of other parents had binders and questions about all kind of stuff, while Rick had to borrow a pen to appear at least a little interested about extra credits, reading schedules and graduation details. Rick is sure that Carl is on top of all of this. And even if he's not Rick wouldn't be able to motivate him to do anything he doesn't want to. Carl is just as stubborn as himself.

This whole high school process seems way more difficult than back in his day. Maybe he should copy Carol's notes and at least leave them around the house with some of the college brochures every teacher is handing out.

So far the only one to not make him feel guilty was Mr Porter. But then he also zoned and talked about some random chemistry formula. Now that Rick things about it maybe it was supposed to be a metaphor for high school life. He'll later ask Carol about it.

“The teachers are behaving like I'm barely out of high school. It's been a couple of years, you know.”

It doesn't help that she left him alone with Glenn. He is way too excited about this whole evening. Besides the teachers treating him like a kid of course. Rick would like to pretend otherwise but he remembers his and Lori's behavior and they were probably even worse than Glenn and Maggie are right now. New parents are so exhausting. Apparently even when they are foster parents to a teenager.

“There is Maggie. You're gonna come inside.”

“In a second.” He needs a little more air before he enters the final classroom. All those overzealous parents already in there are just waiting to jump to the opportunity to ask him questions. Mostly inappropriate ones. Ranging from his mental state towards if he feels ready to date again.

“Well, don't you look fucking terrible?”

“I... uh what?” He knows it to be true, but it isn't nice to say it to his face.

The woman laughs and offers him a cigarette he declines. He plans on reminding her that she probably shouldn't smoke on a schoolyard, but she continues talking. “I don't mean it like that. I'm sure there is some handsome face under all that bushy facial hair, but you look like you're having a shitty time. Not that I blame you. High school fucking sucks.”

Rick has no idea what to respond to that. He's not sure who she is, but she sure is different than the other mothers he encountered today. That leather jacket is a bold choice for a parent-teacher conference.

“It does, doesn't it?” He wasn't sure if it is just him. Everybody seemed to have forgotten about their own high school time. Tonight he heard three different people talk about how much they miss high school.

“It sure does.” She takes a last drag and grinds her cigarette. “Where are you heading next?”

“Room 107.”

“Look at us. We just met and are already heading in the same direction.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

The way every head turns towards him when he enters the room he wishes he he didn't go outside. Or at least to have waited for the woman. Although she didn't stop talking the whole way from the yard into the hallway, she never bothered to introduce herself. However she found the time to talk about her favorite snacks, her first job as a waitress and the fact that she likes to make an entrance. One of the reasons why she was going to the bathroom instead of planning to be punctual.

He takes a seat besides Michonne. The other option is beside Glenn and Maggie, who are seated in the middle of the front row. Not going to happen. Especially not for PE.

“Good to see you, Rick.”

“You too.” The great thing about her is that she doesn't ask unnecessary questions. Of course he isn't fine. “Quite a turn-out for a gym teacher.”

Compares with Michonne's Carl's eye-roll could still use some work. “Threats about being benched is quite a motivation for the kids to want us to meet their teachers.”

The woman from before enters the room. Instead of sitting down she leans against the teacher's desk. The sudden realization who she is accompanied by a quick try to remember if he should have known before. Carl certainly didn't mention a female PE teacher. The cursing might have been an indication.

“Which one of your pricks is the one who's planning to make my year the living hell?” Right now Carl's terrible impression doesn't seem that bad anymore. “No need to raise the hand you know who you are. I don't appreciate you calling me because your child played horribly. I will not be yelled at because they didn't get a freaking plastic trophy. You have no idea how not cool that shit is.”

Rick is just glad that he isn't the only one surprised by her. Michonne mouths Is she serious? Some of the father's opinions seem stuck between annoyed and turned on. She is quite a sight, but also the teacher of their children.

“Just show up to some games or competitions. I can't handle them crying, because they think that daddy doesn't love them. Even if it's true, and I get it some of them are the worst. Wait until they're not in my class anymore before telling them.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

Back home he first checks on Judith. Sound asleep in her little bed. As if she knows what they are going through she is probably the most easy-going baby he ever encountered. Carl was a handful. Still is, but that's another story. He's in his room, playing whatever video game is popular with the kids these days.

“There is going to be a baseball game against the parents by the end of the year.” Whatever for, but she seemed excited. Even more so when she forbid Anderson to participate.

_“Don't ya rather mean softball.”_

_“Congrats, you're out. I am not messing around. You give me attitude, you get punished.”_

There might have been a joke in there about Anderson's soft balls and him not knowing his bases. Rick is still not sure he didn't just imagine that whole meeting.

“Yeah, she told us. It sounds fun,” says his son who whined all through a month in little league until Lori let him quit. “Will you be playing?”

Carl's question holds real curiosity so he is brave and tries joking. “If she doesn't bench me.” It isn't a laugh but Carl can't hide a smile. Which quickly makes way for a frown after Rick's next words. “You didn't tell me your coach is a woman.”

“Dad! Come on.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

“I talked to Gregory.” Is that Carol's current excuse of coming over. Every time she has another one prepared. Although they both know she's here to check on him and bring him food.

“Who?”

“The principal.”

Right. He remembers him. He doesn't remember if he is on first-name basis with his son's principal. Maybe that is just a Carol thing.

“He says he can't do anything. Actually seemed a little scared. Of course it could be a side-effect from missing a spine.”

Instead of responding he takes another cookie. He has no idea what she is talking about.

“I was thinking about writing to the school board.”

“About what?”

“That teacher.”

“Which one?”

There is her incredulous look. He has been on the receiving end of it way to many times. This time it isn't fair. It isn't his fault that she is talking about some random stuff. “That Negan person.”

“Why? Did she do something?” Since yesterday no less.

“Rick. I am not the only one saying that we shouldn't have someone like that around our children. And you would know that if you hadn't disappear yesterday. I don't know what's her problem, but there is some really destructive behavior involved. We don't the kids to be influenced by that. They are at a very impressionable stage in their lives.”

Sure, she isn't the typical teacher and Rick could do with a little less cursing, especially around the children, but she seemed passionate about her job. Now that he thinks of it, Rick would have appreciated a teacher like that at Carl's age. All they did was play dodgeball. Since Rick is just rejoining society he doesn't want to be the one defending the new, dramatic, possibly bad influencing teacher. Maybe they are right about her.

Thankfully Carl chooses that moment to come home. Even more sullen than usual. “Coach Negan wants to talk to you.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

“I swear to whatever mighty being is watching this shit show. If you don't make it at least to third I will melt your face.”

As an educational approach threats are certainly frowned upon. Rick assumes. Times changing and all. But the kids seem to find it funny. It is also a interesting threat. Melting someones face? The bat she is swinging would rather call to smash a head or two. It is probably an subconscious association she made while she is melting away in her leather jacket under the Georgia sun. Luckily it remains a mystery how she plans to carry it out. The little Jones boy makes it and the whole class erupts in a cheer.

“Alright, get out of here. I have enough of your ugly little mugs.”

The fact that the kids answer her rude dismissal with respectful and nice goodbyes, shows that the other parents are probably overreacting. Judith throws her stuff rabbit three times on the way over from the stands. He has the urge to just leave it behind the next tie if lands, but her laugh erases his irritation about it. He will everything to make her happy. Even if it is hell for his back.

“My day just got so much better. I could get used to have such a cute person visit me at work every day.”

She is so weird. Who starts a conversation like that?

Her grin seems to get even wider. “And the baby is a bonus.”

Oh, God!

“Don't look so afraid!” He hopes her laugh isn't actually as loud as it sounds to him. There are still people around. He shouldn't have come over. It is time that Rick isn't the talk of the town anymore. Joking around with the hated PE teacher isn't helping. Even if she's laughing about him. “I'm just joking. But that little princess is cute as a button.”

He lets her fuss around Judith a bit while he hopes his red face is hidden by his beard. He knew it has an upside. Even if everybody hates it.

“Carl said you wanted to talk.”

“Yep. But you could've just called.”

He certainly should have. “I'm also picking up Carl.”

“Good luck with that. He's leaving with his little girlfriend right this second.”

His gaze follows where she is pointing the baseball bat. If Maggie and Glenn's foster kid, Enid he thinks, is his son's girlfriend he can't say, but Carl sure is leaving with her.

“I wouldn't take it personally if I were you. He probably didn't see you. That what I wanted to tell you. I'm pretty sure your kid needs glasses. I will go so far as to say that is right side is part mole.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

Carl hates his glasses. Of course he does. Rick hates that it was necessary for a teacher to bring his attention to it. Same with the moms in Judith's toddler group. Apparently you are not supposed to feed them non-organic snacks anymore. Ever. And saying “No” is also a taboo.

He was going to drop the class, but Aaron and Eric practically begged him to stay. They just want him around so the moms pester him instead of them. Single, widower dad, still trumps gay couple. And the contact with other toddlers is good for Judith. Even if the parents are judgmental.

At least they gave him a good advice on the organic stuff. It seems that it is enough to give the impression of doing it.

“Just tell them you got the carrots from wholefoods. Squeeze the diaper rash cream into a jar. Try to sew some patterns on her clothes and you might even convince them they are handmade.”

“That sounds like a lot of effort. I could just do it for real.”

“Don't make it more difficult than it has to be. They all cheat to some degree.”

On the way to her car Michonne calls over: “Tell him about their stand on vaccination.” It's her fault in the first place that he joined the group. In her opinion him going to the parent-teacher evening was proof enough that he is ready to socialize more.

At least she isn't mad at him anymore. Or she is, but if afraid for Judith's well-being. As if he would turn into an anti-vaccination nut. It isn't his fault the school board won't fire Negan. Parents not liking a teacher doesn't seem a good enough reason. It didn't help her mood when Elodie piped up how great the coach is. Rick, like the stupid impulsive man that he is, agreed and ended up being glared at by Michonne.

Rick is grateful for the guys' tips, even more so once he checks the prices in the organic section of the supermarket. Just to calm himself, he goes over to the freezer. Carl will appreciate some ice cream.

~~~~~~~~~~~

“Welcome to tryouts! A couple of things. Don't talk back to me. That goes especially for those who are here on a second chance.”

Anderson isn't the only one looking a little sheepish at her words.

“I am not beyond still getting rid of you. If there are players missing by game day I'll fill the spots with some teachers. I don't need you, but you need me. You don't want to explain to the kids that you are so pathetic that you couldn't hold on to a place in this stupid team.”

That is kinda harsh. Rick is here to maybe bond with Carl, by possibly getting his ass kicked, and to become a stable pillar of society again, by Carol's request. All in all the gathered parents were excited for some fun game. They should have known better than to expect that Negan to take it easy on them. There is that story that she made a swim coach cry at a competition last month. Not even an important competition.

“Check out the rules if you don't know them already. I'm not paid enough to teach you too. For today. Swing that bat like it's your cheating exes face coming towards you. If you manage to actually catch the ball, don't hold on to it. I know it's hard, guys, but you have enough time for fondling your one ones at home.”

At least the kids are not around for this speech. It's also funny that the man are more disturbed by her words than the women. Maggie doesn't stop giggling until she gets on her position. Just to start over when Glenn drops the ball he is supposed to pitch and gets Negan's encouragement: “Don't pretend you don't know what a tight grip is!”

In Rick's opinion it is a success that nobody got cut. By the end of training she even manages to tell them they did a good job. She was probably still in a good mood after showing off herself.

“You wanna come over for dinner?” Rick feels so old looking at Glenn. He didn't break a sweat. “Carl is over too.”

“I'm sure he'll love me there.” When he is hanging out with his girlfriend. _We're just friends, Dad._ “Another time.”

Besides he needs to talk to Negan who from here seems like she is laughing at something Penny's father is saying for some reason.

“Ricky, there you are!” Quickly she makes her way over to him. “Let's go.”

He is taken back by her grabbing his arm and her talking about the ride he is supposed to give her. On the parking lot she lets go of his arm. “I think we're good now. Some dads are such creeps.”

Maybe. Rick has more experience with them being annoying. “I just wanted to thank you. For bringing my attention to Carl's eyesight.”

“My genuine pleasure. It's just so fucking sad it didn't improve his talent in sports. At least the girls seem to like the nerdy type. I hope you know that you're raising a real ladies man.”

Best not to think about it. “Well, thank you.”

“Don't run off. I do need a ride.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

“And then the guy tells me it'll cost me a grand. With a serious face like he isn't trying to rip me the fuck off. Those fucking rednecks. Always trying to fuck me. In all possible ways. Not that I blame them.” The only good thing about this ride is that she doesn't expect him to participate in the conversation. “The other garage isn't much better with the inspirational posters and the spiritual conversation the guy wanted to rope me into, but there I'm not in danger of losing any good parts of my car.”

Rick barely knows her but he feels that is typical for her to demand a ride, tell him that it's just around the corner and then make him drive across town. She couldn't live more far from the school or his own house. At least he doesn't have other plans. Carl is over at Enid's and Judith is on a play date with André. Thinking about it this is better than being alone with nothing to do.

“Before my wife...”

Involuntary he lets out a sound.

“Excuse you...”

Ashamed of his reaction he doesn't want to look at her. From the corner of his eye he can't quite figure out if she is amused or angry. “No. I'm just surprised that's all. I had a deputy with a girlfriend. And there is that nice gay couple in my toddler class.” Why can't he shut up? _I'm not homophobic! I have gay friends._

“Aren't we open-minded as shit.” Good, she is amused. “My wife used to say that I loved my car more than her. Between us, sometimes I did.”

“Is she also a teacher?”

“No, she's to busy being dead.”

Way to go, Rick. “Sorry, I didn't know.”

“How would you? I'm not the widower the town doesn't shut up about.” Gossip saves him from opening up himself. “Some of them even say nice things. Speaking of people talking crap about you. What did you do to Spencer? That guy hates you.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

Carl storms into the kitchen throwing his bag on the floor. It is one of those days apparently. “Why are you hanging out with my teacher?”

“What are you talking about?” Is it normal for Judith to hate peas from one day to another?

“You and the coach. They say you went you went on a date.”

Who is they? “I didn't. I just drove her home, because there is something wrong with her car.” Why does he feel the need to defend himself? To his son no less.

He won't have no success with the peas today. Handing her some crackers he turns towards Carl. Who is frowning, but doesn't seem to be as angry as a minute ago.

“It would be okay.”

Teenager. Always being cryptic.

“You dating again.” Good thing his grimace doesn't show his true feelings about his father dating.

“I am not dating.”

“But you could.” Stealing a cracker from Judith he goes to leave for his room. “Maybe someone else as my teacher, but whatever.”

“I am not going to date your teacher,” he calls after Carl. Turning to Judith he adds, “I'm not.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

“We should go out.”

What? Carl can never know she suggested that. He spend the last weeks assuring him that there is nothing between them. The only shared interest is Carl's education. He didn't want to tell him about her orientation. He saw enough TV to know that you shouldn't out someone.

“Think about it. We have a lot in common.” Dead wives is not a thing someone should build a new relationship on. “I don't have people to hang out with, my colleagues are boring or terrible. And I feel you could need some new company.”

“I have Judith...”

“If you manage to find someone to look after her to play some mediocre baseball, you can find one to get me some food that isn't roadkill.”

“Roadkill?” It's a miracle she hasn't run out of cliches yet. “Where have you been eating?”

“See that's why I need you. To tell me if it's a cute little squirrel I'm eating.”

Somehow she derailed his protests in such an elaborate way that he agreed to get some burgers with her. Later he even agreed to let Carl have Enid over while watching Judith. Just to shut him up. For someone who kept dropping hints that Rick should put himself out there he sure did complain a lot when he told him. Repeating that it isn't even a real date.

“Have fun, Mr Grimes.”

“Thank you.” Enid seems way to comfortable on the couch. The only thing that puts Rick's mind to rest is that Judith had a long nap and probably won't go to sleep anytime soon.

“Not to much fun.”

Thank you, Carl.

“I think it's cute. Could you try for her to drop the essay part of our grade.”

Before he can explain that that he won't use his friendship with their teacher to help them with their grades, Carl takes his eyes from the video game. “No, I already finished mine.”

“Nerd.”

Those two teasing each other is the perfect moment to leave. A good decision when he gets there and Negan is already there. Leaning on her sleek, black car, smocking a cigarette and clad in her usual jacket she doesn't look out of place like she does at school.

~~~~~~~~~~~

“The drama teacher is pretentious as fuck. Not as much as his stupid ass cat, but boy does he get on my nerves. As if a modern version of a Shakespeare play is such an innovative idea. We've all seen Leo's Romeo.”

He actually hasn't. The time Lori wanted to watch it he fell asleep midway through. Of course he won't admit to it. Negan would just start listing why it's either the best or worst movie of all times. She has some firm opinions about things.

“Tell me the best case you ever worked.”

The longer he spends with her the more he realizes that she doesn't ask, she demands. Her bluntness is different but not unwelcome. There is that one story she will probably enjoy.

“There was that one time, a couple of years back. A woman called because she was hearing strange noises coming from the first floor. Or course she thought someone was breaking and entering. We get there. She's hiding in the bushes of her front yard. Me and my partner check the doors and windows. No sign of a break-in. We go in check find no sign of a burglary but also hear a strange sound. Finally we find the source of it. It comes from inside the bathtub. Apparently she didn't switch off her vibrator properly.”

Her laughter turns a couple of head around the diner.

“She was terribly embarrassed, kept apologizing and send us on our way with a bunch of cookies.”

“That is some funny shit. Do you miss it. Being a cop?”

By the end of the night Rick is glad he agreed to it. Being with someone who doesn't know everything about his life is refreshing. He doesn't even feel bad that it almost felt like a real date.

“How was your date?” Sitting in the kitchen Carl looks like a parent waiting for his kid to come home. The bowl of cereal negates the illusion.

“How was yours?”

~~~~~~~~~~~

“You could do so much better!”

Why does nobody listen to him? The more he assures them that he is most certainly not dating the high school PE teacher the less they seem to believe him.

“I still don't like her.” Another thing Michonne can't stop talking about. “Besides her attitude, she gets the job done and the kids like her. God knows why.”

“The boys probably like that she's easy on the eyes.” Poor Mike not thinking about his words. He nearly drops a plate trying to take it back. “If you're into that. Which I'm not.”

“Right...”

“Let's go back to talk about Rick.” Lets not. “How long are you dating?”

“We are not.”

“Rick!” Great, now she went from teasing to understanding. “You shouldn't feel bad. It's okay to move on. And don't you care what people say. They'll talk now and they'll talk in five years.”

“Thanks.” That's not as reassuring as she thinks it is. “I guess.”

Rick isn't stupid. He knows that people talk. And it is no wonder that they think he is dating her. For some reason she roped him into going out at least once a week. By demanding that he helps to cure her small town boredom. Like he is any kind of entertainment. If she weren't always raving about her late wife he might also get the impression that she is interested in more than just just company. It must be lonely coming into a tight-knit town without knowing anyone. Hell, Rick often feels lonely and he has a bunch of people.

“You should bring her over for the barbecue next month.”

The thought of her standing around in Abraham's backyard, probably annoying him with suggestions how to cook the meat is hilarious.

~~~~~~~~~~~

“I coached both teams, but I am rooting for you guys.” The kids holler at that. “It is the perfect day to show your parents who's the new boss. Go kick their old butts.”

There is quite a turn-out for a friendly and fun game. Or at least that's what it was supposed to be. It seems that the children take it way more serious than the parents. Knowing Negan she told them it's their right of passage.

After some more encouragement for the kids, she finally turns toward the parents. Suddenly she seems way less enthusiastic. “I know it's hard, but don't embarrass me.”

“Was that our pep talk?” Poor Glenn.

Good thing that Maggie gets it. “You know that she doesn't want us to win, right?”

The first couple of minutes it shows that she didn't need to discourage them. The kids are playing great. And Rick's team is... old. That's the excuse they are going to use.

He is waiting for his turn to bat. Rick is ready. But until Negan stops yelling at Pete for his strike-out the game is on hold. No idea why she is mad when it was her psyching him out from the sideline.

“Ricky! My man, my hope, my star.” Why can't he just get it over with? He won't admit it to her, but baseball is one of his least favorite sports. She takes the bat out of his hands and gives him the one she's swinging the whole time. “Take this one. For good luck.”

“I need luck? I though I'm the most talented one.”

“Fucking please, I told that to every one. I know men. You like getting stroked. Even if it's just your little fragile ego.”

Well, that's nice to here before he is going out there to embarrass himself.

“But I have a treat. Just for you.” She puts her arm around him and pulls him further to the plate. “A home run equals a kiss you're going to be blessed with.”

He can't stop a snort at that. “Right.”

“I'm serious.” Since he can't find anything to say she just continues. “I get it I'm real subtle with my intentions, but I'm not hanging out with you for the craptastic food in this shit town.”

“I thought you're... you know,” he doesn't know why he whispers the next part, “a lesbian.”

Her teasing grin is still a little unnerving. “I have so much to teach you.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr: [insertfandomname](http://insertfandomname.tumblr.com/)


End file.
